Royal Athinorean Navy
The Royal Athinorean Navy is primarily concerned with the defence of Athinor's coastlines and is responsible for the management of its naval fleets. It is a subsidiary of the Chancery of War and run by the Fleet Admiral of Athinor, who is the supreme commander of the navy. The Royal Athinorean Navy is divided into two separate fleets, the Eastern and Western Fleets of Athinor, based out of Uilandros and Cruene respectively. They are the only dukedoms with a standing navy. The Fleet Admiral heads an office of administration called the Royal Naval Office in the Tower of Ascendera, whilst the Admirals are responsible for the direct supervision of the fleet. Due to the sheer height of the cliffs surrounding the plateau, upper Athinor does not have a naval force, as it is too high to be accessible to the sea. Royal Naval Office The Royal Athinorean Navy is essentially comprised of two separate fleets, anchored at different ports; in order to ensure loyalty to the King, cohesion within the navy and prevent any insubordination, a Fleet Admiral was appointed to lead a Royal Naval Office after the Western Fleet was brought into the service of the navy. The Fleet Admiral and his office are required to administrate and monitor the two fleets, ensuring the will of the King is carried out. They audit and carry out inspections on the navy. During war, they handle large-scale logistics and the Fleet Admiral is the highest ranked commander of the navy. If the fleets are combined, the Fleet Admiral is the only one with the authority to command it, whereas the Admirals are authorised to command their respective fleets. Often, when royal decrees are issued, the Fleet Admiral is required to command the operation if it is of sufficient importance. The office is based from Ascendera, although the Fleet Admiral is not necessarily stationed there, preferring his own estate if he has one. It is similar to the national administration branch of the Royal Army of Athinor, but is actually considered a proper organisation. Eastern Fleet The Eastern Fleet of Athinor is the original fleet of Athinor. It is stationed in the Duchy of Uilandros and lead by the Admiral of the Eastern Fleet, who is appointed by the Duke of Uilandros or the Fleet Admiral. The Admiral is responsible for the management of the Fleet, including the appointment of administration and officers. As with the Royal Army, this responsibility cascades down to the lowest level, although it is the Admiral that appoints his officers, not the Earls or Marquis, or any other nobles (unless they hold the proper military rank). It is the duty of the Eastern Fleet to protect the eastern coast of Iri, although the eastern borders are mostly surrounded by friendly states, so only a relatively small patrol is maintained, although the Fleet is still expected to train and recruit new seamen for wartime readiness. In addition, by royal decree, the Eastern Fleet is required to maintain a civilian ferry system between Athinor and the coastal states of the Coalition of the East to facilitate safe trade and improved foreign relations. Western Fleet The Western Fleet of Athinor was initially the Royal Fleet of Cruene, before the Kingdom of Cruene was absorbed back into the Kingdom of Athinor under the rule of Exyss Auxi Excelion. It is lead by the Admiral of the Western Fleet, appointed by the Duke of Cruene or the Fleet Admiral. The Admiral is responsible for the management of the Fleet, including the appointment of administration and officers. As with the Royal Army, this responsibility cascades down to the lowest level, although it is the Admiral that appoints his officers, not the Earls or Marquis, or any other nobles (unless they hold the proper military rank). In peacetime, the Western Fleet is heavily garrisoned with patrols along the eastern coast of Iri, as it is a heavily contested part of the sea with the nearby threat of the Ouiellans. It is responsible for the defence of this naval region, as well as the training and recruitment of seamen to accomodate this purpose. Organisational Hierarchy Staffing The Navy is run by officers and otherwise comprised of seamen. Seamen are specially trained soldiers intended for naval combat. They are managed and recruited in the same way as the Royal Army of Athinor. Ships The large ships used in the Royal Athinorean Navy are called warships, large galleons intended for the purpose of naval combat. Each warship is designed to carry around 300 people, although each varies depending on its individual size. They are usually armed with siege catapults and manned by archers for attack and defence. Smaller oared ships called war galleys are used as the primary unit; they do not have siege weapons and are designed only to carry up to 100 seamen, but are much more agile and easy to maneuver. These ships are also often used to transport land soldiers across bodies of water, who man the oars in replacement of the seamen. At 420 NME, the Eastern Fleet was comprised of around 600 ships and the West had around 500 ships (although the west was held a greater standing host). Category:Government Organisations